iGo To Japan Again
by White Firebird
Summary: When iCarly gets invited to go back to the iWeb Awards in Tokyo, will the trip be any different this time around? With the way crazy things have a way of happening to Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer...who knows.


**Hey everyone, what goes on? Here's a new story that I came up with a couple of weeks ago, after much digging around for new ideas for new stories to write. iGo To Japan happened to be on, and after I finished watching it, I thought to myself, 'Wouldn't it be cool to write a story in which they went back to compete in the iWeb Awards?', and thus, here's the basis for this story. I mixed it up a little, thought it'd be cool to write it how I did...I hope you all enjoy reading this and laughing along with it. That's all for now. Here's the story!**

**I don't own it. Seriously. I wish I did though.**

* * *

"Hello there. My name is Spencer Shay. And what I am about to tell you…is quite possibly, the greatest story ever told."

"Hey, wait a second…we're the ones with the mega popular web show…I thought the hosts always spoke first?"

"You know, come to think of it, she's right…"

"Hey, what about the technical producer? Don't I get a word in here?"

"You would…if we cared about what you thought."

"Oh really? You cared about what I thought when you were--"

"Hey, hey, hey! This is my story, so back off, you little animals!"

"Animals?"

"Hey, mind if I say something? After all, I kinda am the guest here, seeing as I'm not really a part of this group."

"Oh baby, stop saying that. You went through what we all went through. You're just as big a part of this group as any one of us."

"Seriously dude, you need to stop being such a nub. I don't know how I put up with you."

"You put up with me just fine after I--"

"PEOPLE! Will you all just settle down!?"

"Can you stop interrupting me when I'm trying to--"

"Do you have any ham?"

"ARGH! Seriously, that's getting **REALLY** annoy--"

"You know, maybe we should just let Spencer tell the story and jump in whenever we need to…"

"I quit."

"Ah babe, you always come up with such great ideas."

"You're making me blush…"

"I'm serious about the quitting!"

"You're making me want to puke…"

"Eat your ham!"

"How did we ever make it through this trip without wanting to kill each other? Better yet, how did _I_ end up making it through this trip without wanting to kill myself?"

"Well, if you did, then who'd be watching over us, the psycho across the hall?"

"She is** NOT** a psycho!"

"Dude…"

"Alright, so maybe she's a little out of whack…"

"She's got a point."

"Okay, maybe a lot out of whack…but she's still my mom!"

"Can I tell my story? Please?"

"It's our story too, you know. Not just yours."

"Seriously dude, your lucky I even let you around my sister's _friends_, let alone my sister _herself_."

"Spencer!"

"Right…I forgot. We're all friends here. My bad."

"So…where do we go from here?"

"Well, it'd be logical to start from the beginning…"

"No, really? I thought it'd be best if we started at the end and spoiled it for everyone."

"You've got a lot of nerve, lady!"

"Oh, you know you love it."

"Do you two mind? I think it's time we let Spencer start the story."

"Ahh, **FINALLY!** Gosh, you guys get an open forum and then try to make it all about yourselves…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, time to start…the greatest story ever told!"

"I'm out of ham…"

"_NEHH!_ So yeah, right. It all started about two months ago…I believe it was a Saturday…"

"I thought it was a Sunday?"

"WHO'S TELLING THE STORY HERE!?!?"

"Sorry…please carry on."

"Alright…now before I get RUDELY interrupted AGAIN…it all started two months ago on a Saturday…October 10th, to be exact. If I remember correctly, it was right after you three had done the first ever iCarly awards..."

"Ooh, fun times, fun times."

"Yes, indeed they were. But it was that day…when all four…"

"Five."

"All five of our lives were changed drastically…are you two holding hands!?"

"What, a boyfriend can't hold his girlfriend's hand?"

"No…it's just…it's you two. I thought you hated it when anyone tried to do that."

"Correction, Senor Shay. I let him do it because…wait, why do I let you do it again anyways?"

"Because you love me."

"Ok...?"

"Ugh...and because I've got a lot of meat products in my fridge."

"Hmm…now I know why I keep you around…"

"Right…anyways. So it was Saturday, October 10th…"

------------------------------

It was a dreary day in Seattle. Rain was pouring down, the clouds were as gray as an elephant's skin, and there was no letting up in sight. Everyone, it seemed, was depressed or grouchy today, most likely due to the weather. But you wouldn't of guessed that when stepping into the confines of Apartment 8-C in the Bushwell Plaza. Yep, everyone was as happy as can be.

"I oughta kill you, Benson!"

"I didn't do anything, Puckett!"

Well, _almost_ everyone.

"I told you not to zoom in on that pimple on my nose, you nub!"

"I didn't do any zooming in on your stupid pimple! It's barely noticeable!"

"Guys, can we just please stop fighting and get along?"

Carly tried to reason with both Sam and Freddie, but she knew that it was going nowhere. She watched as Sam chased Freddie around the kitchen, both of them taking sides on the island in the middle, with Sam trying in vain to reach out and grab Freddie's shirt, but surprisingly, he managed to stay out of Sam's grip. Maybe he really was getting faster and stronger, Carly mused to herself as she watched her best friends continue to run around her kitchen and living room with a worried eye.

Everything had been going so well, too. Last night they had completed one of their more successful web casts ever, the first ever iCarly awards. All the kids that had won awards were awesome and fun to have around, the European Fun Guys were, well, fun, as advertised, and overall, it was just one of the better nights the three of them had had in a long, long time. Until, that is, they watched the show in it's entirety on the monitor upstairs in the studio. Apparently, Sam had taken offense to Freddie zooming in on a pimple she had on her nose…one that Carly had barely noticed until minutes earlier. She knew that Freddie hadn't zoomed in on anything of the sort…she just reasoned that it had been a while since Sam had ripped on Freddie for something, so she figured that she had her reason in the alleged pimple to and was given carte blanche to beat on Freddie until he apologized for doing nothing. Though right now, it didn't seem that Sam would get her hands on Freddie, the teenaged Shay thought to herself.

That was until she saw Freddie trip on his shoelace and watch Sam pounce on him like a lion about to devour it's prey.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little doofus!"

"I didn't do anything—AHH!"

The feisty blond now had him in an arm bar and was twisting it in ways that it shouldn't be twisted. Finally, Carly had seen enough and rushed to the aid of her tech producing best friend, managing to pry Sam off of him before she could break his arm, or worse. Sam thrashed and kicked, but eventually calmed down when Carly reached over to the coffee table in the living room and waved a piece of beef jerky in front of her co-host, at which point, she grabbed the dry meat and happily devoured it, while Carly got Freddie off the ground and helped dust him off. He glared at Sam, who paid him no attention at all, lost in her own world as she savored every last bite of her beef jerky. He brushed his shoulders off, checked to see if his arm was still properly in it's socket, and then mumbled something incoherently under his breath, but it was loud enough for Sam to jerk her head upwards and give Freddie the stink eye.

"What'd you say, Freddork?", she asked sarcastically, licking her chops at the chance to beat on Freddie twice within the span of ten minutes.

"I said, I love you."

------------------------------

"Whoa whoa whoa. He didn't say that!"

"Who told you I said that?"

"Well, I wasn't there, so I'm just going off what I'm seeing now!"

"Spencer…you really should let us tell the parts of the story that you weren't involved in…"

"I know almost everything that's happened the past two months, thank you very much! So what if I mess up a few things here and there!?"

"Dude, I wasn't around for half the stuff before the trip, and even I know that it's dumb to make stuff up like that."

"You listen here mister…"

"Continue on with the story!"

"Right…"

------------------------------

Freddie didn't say anything back, he just looked at his feet and kept his eyes there. Sam, upon noticing there was more beef jerky on the table there for her, shrugged her shoulders, pushed him aside and grabbed it, plopping down on the couch, devouring it like she was going to the chair. He merely rolled his eyes and moved back towards the kitchen, grabbing three bottles of water out of the fridge, while Carly straightened out the small mess that he and Sam had made. Taking her usual place on the couch while Freddie took his on the seat next to the couch, the gang proceeded to quietly watch some television, the only sounds coming from the TV or from Sam ripping apart her beef jerky and loudly burping. Looking in her direction, Freddie went to say something, but Carly gave him a sharp look and that basically killed any sarcastic comment he had. Not that it wouldn't of been any good, anyways. Carly then turned her attention to Sam and poked her in the side. Sam looked at her best friend and mouthed _'What?'_, to which Carly responded with nodding her head in Freddie's direction, basically saying that she wanted her to apologize to him. Sam then made a fake gagging noise, and Carly gave her a stern look, one that Sam didn't see often. Sighing her discontent, Sam rolled her eyes and made a fake coughing noise, causing Freddie to look over in the girls direction.

"Hey Benson, look…I may or may not have been overreacting when I wanted to beat you to a bloody pulp there before", she stated simply, bored look on her face as she did it. Freddie, in turn, rolled his eyes, but sighed, knowing that this was as close to an apology that he'd ever get out of Sam, so he was going to take it for what it was worth.

"Whether you were or not…which you were, but whatever…apology accepted", he said as he took a swig of his water before something dawned on him. "Oh, almost forgot to tell you two. You wanna know how many viewers the iCarly awards got last night?"

Upon hearing this, the girls instantly perked up, sitting up in their seats, elbows now propped on their knees, holding up their heads as they looked at Freddie expectantly. "How many?", the girls both asked in unison, while Freddie chuckled, pulling out his laptop and showing them exactly how many.

"Over 500,000!? Oh my gosh, that's like, the highest amount of viewers we've ever had! This is so cool!", Carly exclaimed as she pulled Sam into a tight embrace, one that Sam happily reciprocated.

"I can't believe it! That many people watching the show…it's insane! Ahhh!", the blond yelled out as she stood up on the couch and began to dance, flinging and flailing her arms and legs around, soon joined by Carly as well, while Freddie laughed and watched his two friends act like they just won the lottery. Just then, Spencer walked in, and the first thing he saw was the scene on the couch, and needless to say, he was a little bit confused by what was going on.

"WHY ARE THEY JUMPING ON THE COUCH!?", Spencer yelled before Freddie shoved his laptop in his face, and soon enough, Spencer knew exactly why. "OH…OKAY!", he yelled again as he cautiously made his way past the screaming and still jumping teenagers and into the kitchen. Freddie did the same, looking at Spencer dump all the contents of his grocery bag onto the kitchen table with intrigue, while the girls were still celebrating their record viewership on the floor, having moved from the couch to now doing some random dancing all over the living room.

"So, what's this stuff all about, Spence?", Freddie asked as Spencer turned to face him, holding a two by four and a thing of grapes, looking very much like a mad scientist who had just stumbled upon his latest, most insane invention yet.

"This is my spider killing tool", he said, hoisting up the two by four. "These are for Carly", he then said, holding the grapes up. "And these, my little tiny genius friend…are for THAT!", he said, holding an empty soup can in his hand, before pointing to the ceiling. Looking up, Freddie couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was a car. Made entirely out of soup cans. And it was hanging from the ceiling. To say that the young boy was in awe would be a vast understatement.

"How…did you…ceiling…soup cans…what?"

"Hah…I knew you'd be speechless. But it's cool, isn't it? I started making it last week when I realized we had a bunch of soup lying around in the cabinet, so I went to work and what you see above you is what I've got!"

"But…what'd you do with all the soup?"

"I ate it all."

"How many cans were there!?"

"Like 20. And that darn monster from my nightmares didn't eat any of it, either!", he said as he pumped his fist and twisted his face into a victorious smile. Freddie shook his head and mouthed, _'Monster?'_, but Spencer didn't catch on and went about his own business. Sighing, he turned around to face Carly and Sam, who, by now, had finally stopped dancing randomly and were now settled down on the couch, though they were still giggling like little babies. Just then, a beeping noise was heard, and Carly felt her phone vibrating in her pant pocket. Taking it out to see who was texting her, her eyes grew wide, then went back to normal again.

"Text message?", Sam asked.

"No…e-mail. It's from a…Mr. Wilkins? Huh", Carly remarked, utterly confused as to why she was getting this random e-mail from some guy she didn't know.

"Well, what's it say?", Freddie questioned as he tried to peer over Carly's shoulder, only to be swatted away by her hand.

"It says to go check our mail at …"

"Already on it", Freddie stated, sitting down on the barstool in front of the computer on their counter, dragging up their website and clicking on the mail feature. Instantly, a video popped up, and there stood a man, dressed in a sharp suit, sitting in a fancy office, with the name plate 'Mr. Wilkins' in front of him. As soon as the video was done loading, the man began to speak.

"Hello there Carly, Sam and Freddie. It is I, Mr. Theodore Wilkins, president of the iWeb Awards. After reviewing your latest webcasts, particularly your own awards show from last night, which I must say was rather smashing, and after remembering how big a hit you were last year when you were originally nominated, we here at the iWeb Awards have come to a decision. Never before in the history of the iWeb Awards have we extended an invitation to a previous nominee, let alone a previous winner. We usually tend to nominate a show once and that's it. But in your case, you three are just so extraordinary, we felt we had no choice but to render the following; we here are extending an invitation to you, the iCarly gang, to come back and, how do you say, defend your iWeb Award for Best Comedy. Now all you have to do is either click the yes button in the lower left hand corner, or click the no button in the lower right hand corner. Ahh, you've clicked yes, just as I had hoped. It was a pleasure having you here last year, children, and I look forward to seeing you here again. Your travel info and plane tickets will be arriving in the mail shortly. Thank you for your time. We'll be seeing you soon in Tokyo…good luck!"

Silence overtook the room, as Carly looked to Sam, Sam looked to Freddie, and Freddie looked to Spencer, all of them with wide eyes, jaws dropped, and nary a peep coming out of their voice boxes. They all turned their gazes to the blank computer screen, where the v-mail had just been mere moments ago. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears. That really didn't just happen, they all said to themselves. No way. There was just…_no way_.

"So…it looks like we're…going to the iWeb Awards again…", Carly said in a zombie-like trance.

"To Japan…", Freddie muttered, running a hand through his hair without even realizing it.

"Mmhmm...sushi…", Sam murmured, her mind working like a machine as she took all this information in.

"Hot Japanese babes…", Spencer said to nobody in particular, a small grin tugging at his lips as he thought about that possibility. Then it suddenly dawned on all four of them as they grabbed hands and screamed aloud…

"WE'RE GOING BACK TO JAPAN!"

The four of them jumped into a massive group hug as they all began screaming and hollering about the opportunity to go back to the scene of one of their best triumphs ever. Sam started to run around the room like an airplane, Carly was on the steps leading to the upstairs, jumping off of them over and over, Freddie was spouting out random Spanish words, and Spencer was in the middle of raising his arms in the air and letting out screams of joy. They still couldn't believe that the iWeb Awards had made an exception for them to come back and compete again. But all of the joy was soon quashed when Carly received a text message, her eyes growing wider than before, and staying like that. She then quickly grabbed her raincoat off the rack and turned to face her confused friends and older brother.

"SorrysomethingcameupGibbyneedsmetomeethimattheGroovySmoothieokbye!", she said too fast for any normal human to understand, and like a flash of lightning, she was out the door, leaving Freddie, Sam and Spencer to stare at the spot where she once stood mere seconds ago, dumbfounded and utterly bewildered. None of them knew what to say for a few minutes, before Sam turned to Freddie, hand on her hip, and scoffed, showing a disgusted look on her face.

"Look what you did, dish rag! Your stupid Spanish phrases scared Carly off!", she said with angst ridden throughout her voice. Freddie, instantly taking the defensive, raised his eyes and extended his arms out, as if to ask, _'What the heck?'_

"I didn't do anything, you blond headed demon! Why the heck are you blaming me?", he exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis, to which Sam rolled her eyes and did the same, mocking him.

"Uh guys…", Spencer said, his eyes fixated on something.

"WHAT!?", the two teenagers yelled out before seeing what it was that Spencer was staring at. His soup can car was coming off it's hinges…and then it fell onto the ground two minutes later. And then it spontaneously burst into flames, right there in the middle of the kitchen, while the three of them stared in awe at how this was happening.

"Should I go get the fire extinguisher?", asked Freddie timidly, standing as far back from the inferno as possible.

"I'll grab the broom…", Spencer muttered dejectedly as he moved towards the closet.

"Do you guys have anymore beef jerky?"

------------------------------

"And that's how the first chapter of this tale ended…quite a way to go out, huh guys?"

"I still can't believe it just burst into flames like that."

"And it didn't even have anything to do with electrical wiring, either."

"You burned down our kitchen!?"

"No…"

"Babe, relax. Doesn't that always happen?"

"Sometimes…as long as nobody was hurt or nothing was lost…"

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Sam…"

"Fredward."

"Who wants some spaghetti tacos!"

"Me!"

"Spaghetti tacos…?"

"They're the best, sweetie, you'll love them, I promise."

"You better like them…or **ELSE!**"

"Spencer!"

"What? I was only kidding…"

"Come on, Spence. Mama hasn't eaten in an hour and needs some of that spaghetti taco goodness in her belly."

"You never cease to amaze me, Sam."

"Oh whatever…"

"Hey…wait a second…the beef jerky that day…you ate it all?"

"Uh…yeah…why?"

"That was MY BEEF JERKY!"

"Let it go, Spencer…"

"I'll get the pots and pans…"

"I guess I'll figure something out to do."

"Right behind ya, baby."

"Dork! Wait for me!"

"I mean, it's TOTALLY COOL to eat MY beef jerky when I'M IN THE ROOM…"

"Get over it, Spence!"

"Animals..."

"Did you just call us animals again?"

"No..."

* * *

**That's it for chapter one! Bit crazy, huh? Hope you all enjoyed reading it, reviews are most definatly welcome! As for who the mystery fifth person is...he shall be revealed soon! And I also hope y'all liked the way I wrote it, I thought it'd be cool to tackle that style of telling a story. Next chapter should be up soon, and expect the next chapter of Truth & Consequences up very soon as well. Lates!**


End file.
